Dad's Back
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Short, easy, and to the point. Dad's back and he ain't happy. Certain Angels have some explaining to do and He's dishing out punishment.
1. Chapter 1

No one in their right mind would go walking in a cemetary that was being used as a battle ground for four archangels, well, three archangels, Satan, one seraph (with a secret), and two hunters. But then, Chuck Shurley was no ordinary man either.

"That is quite enough"

His voice, soft as the morning grass, but also as hard as nails. His voice shook the earth and made the clouds in the sky darken. It made the gathered angels cower back a few paces. While it made the Winchesters look even more confused then they ever had. Just when you think you've seen everything, and then you get to witness that of a prophet marching across a field in a pair of pajama shorts, a tshirt, and bathrobe. Glaring heatedly at four beings who could destroy him with a simple thought.

Gabriel stepped backwards about a foot when his eyes fell on the ever growing closer form of his Father. His eyes widened when he took in the harsh look that was clouding his Dad's face. He tracked every move he made just in case, just in case things got ugly for him personally.

Michael, now normally he was always comfortable in his Father's presence, and usually he knew for sure that he was not on the bad side of things. But this time was not one of those times unfortunately.

Lucifer on the other hand, knew full well that he had reason to be very fearful of what his Father was doing here and why he looked so angry. Maybe he had taken it too far this time.

Raphael tried to pass off the look of indifference, but one would have to be an absolute idiot to miss the shining light of absolute terror in his eyes. To miss the way he took several tiny steps backwards as his Father didn't stop his stride across the grass.

Castiel however had completely different reasons to be fearful of his Fathers presence, if He was here and He knew he was here then he had undoubtedly spoken to Balthazar and things could only go down hill from here.

Sam and Dean, on their part, for once in their lives did not know what to do now. On one hand they should try and stop the insanely stupid prophet from doing something that would end up with him dead, and then on the other, they should try and figure out why he was here in the first place as as far as they knew he had all but disappeared from the face of the earth.

Dean had snuck behind his brother to try and stop the man before he got any closer, but was pushed back by an invisible force, one he'd never felt before. Chuck was on a roll, his eyes seeming to glow with a burning anger that no one standing there (or at least no human standing there) had ever seen before.

"Honestly, you four act worse then the children, the actual children"

The archangels looked more nervous then anyone had ever seen them look which did nothing to help the Winchester.

"Chuck?"

The man stopped mid-stride to look over at the one whom had called out to him. His eyes met Sam's and the hunter was filled with overwhelming power and a sense of undying love and absolute forgiveness. His gaze softened just a tad as he looked over the two, how he ached for his youngest creation.

"Hello Sam, yes and no, I do go by Chuck but that is not my name"

Gabriel stepped back one more step, "Dad?"

His gaze was as hard as nails once more as he turned back around. Sam didn't need to be a genius to figure out what exactly, or who, that made Chuck to be considering an angel had just referred to him as dad. He planted his hands on his hips and tapped his slipper clad foot on the ground.

"What in my Name were you _thinking_ "

They all exchanged looks uneasily but refused to answer his question, instead they all looked as one to the ground. Chuck seemed to be having none of that as he turned his gaze and looked at each and every angel standing before him one at a time. When they still insisted on not answering his question, lets just say that it didn't help his temper in the slightest.

" _Well?_ I do believe you were asked a question and someone is going to answer it, or so help me!"

The Winchesters could do nothing but watch as he all but chewed them all out with his eyes. When no one made any move to answer, Chuck only seemed to get more irritated.

"Very well, if no one is going to explain what they were thinking, maybe I should help you regain your memories"

He stopped tapping his slipper clad foot in favor of moving to stand in front of every angel personally. He stopped in front of Castiel first, much to the Winchesters confusion. They did not think that the had done anything wrong.

Castiel stared up at at his Father in growing silent terror. Chuck looked down at him sternly raising his hand up slowly. He was shocked into stillness when his baby boy flinched back away from him as if he feared he would be struck.

In a voice that made even Castiel cringe, he was able to get out a soft,"Daddy"

Chuck, for the moment, was still too shocked that his baby boy would flinch at him to remember he had come over here to return him to whom he was and scold him for doing what he had done.

"Cassie, My Son, why would you ever fear me? Have I ever harmed you in any way enough for you to fear me?"

The younger angel shook his head slowly, looking down at his shoes. He knew that there was no way to escape his Father now that he'd been found by him.

Chuck nodded softly, ensuring that he would never do anything that was not warranted first. Raising his hand back up he placed a single finger on his youngest son's forehead. Watch as his image shimmered and the glamour he wore slowly faded out into nothingness.

"Shall we start with the youngest here, You, young man, decided that you would glamour yourself from everyone's presence and sneak down here when you know that children your age are not permitted to come down here without expressed permission."

Dean stared with wide eyes as the preteen standing where Castiel had been only moments previous lowered his head in shame.

"And then you and Balthazar, always with you two isn't it, in fact, lets get him down here since he was in on this as well"

Almost by magic, the aforementioned blonde angel, albeit younger then they remembered him being, was standing beside the younger looking version of Castiel. He looked around in alarm, his gaze meeting his Fathers, and he too looked down at his feet.

"There we go, now we can begin, you two are hereby grounded for the next century."

Castiel's head shot up, "That's not fair!"

Balthazar nudged him in the side but he refused to back down. Chuck raised a single perfect eyebrow at his son and refrained from putting his hands back on his hips. He was well aware of the fact that even in a bath robe he still looked like a force to reckon with.

"Watch your tone Little One, or would you like to share in the same treatment your partner in crime received when he thought he would try and challenge my authority"

Castiel didn't have to think too hard on this one, shaking his head rapidly even as Balthazar reached back to rub at his behind.

"For that, Young Man, you are now grounded for a century and a half."

Being all the age of approximately thirteen, Cas did what any preteen his age would do and proceeded to groan loudly. That only seemed to aggravate the Father even more.

"Now go to your room, both of you"

The two were gone in a heart beat. Chuck moved on down the line of nervous looking angels, stopping in front of Gabriel next.

"Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel"

The messenger gulped, after all the sins he'd committed whilst down here he knew he was in for more then a simple grounding. Chuck nodded in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest sternly.

"Oh you are quite right. Not only are you grounded for the next two millennium's, but you young man are going to go stand in the corner until I return, if you move even an inch out of that corner you can count on losing your pants"

Gabriel gulped lowly and nodded his head. Chuck sent him on his way with a simple wave of his hand. He moved down the line until he stopped next in front of Raphael. The healer for all intents and purposes lost his look of false indifference and stared back up at his father similar in the way Castiel had.

"As for you, I understand you wanting to end your elder brothers fight, but trying to destroy my most prized creation. Raphael I thought I had raised you better then that. You are grounded as well, three millennium's, now go to your room and prepare yourself for bed I have just decided that you all will have an early bedtime as a part of your grounding, go and share this with your brothers and then do as you were instructed."

The healer nodded, not bothering to speak up with 'but I'm not a child' for he knew what his Father's retort would be and he did not want to end up in the same boat as Gabriel was. He almost felt bad for his younger brother as he himself had been found over his Father's throne before and it was not a place one wanted to be in.

"Yes Father"

"Oh, and before I forget, honestly Raphael, stop telling people I am dead"

He looked remotely embarrassed at having been scolded in front of two humans. He too was gone with a wave of the elders hand. Chuck looked down the line where his eldest two stood. Shaking his head slowly, he made his way to stand in front of Lucifer. The Morning Star looked nervous at having his Father's attention now. He knew that his father was upset and angry and that he had every right to be and that this would mean that he would have to be put back in his cage once more and he was goi-

"No, Child, you will not be returning to your cage. For this it is I who should apologize to you. I should have never kept you locked in there for so long, as you had been forgiven long ago."

Lucifer looked up at Him in shock, that was not something he had been expecting.

"However, that does not excuse your behavior, as of now you are officially grounded until further notice"

Chuck reached out and tenderly cupped his son's cheek, "But you may return Home"

"Thank you Father"

"Oh we aren't done either, you can wait in the corner opposite your little brother"

"But Daaadd"

"Do not make me count child"

Lucifer blushed brightly, muttering a 'Yes Father', before disappearing in a near silent rustle of wings. Chuck sighed heavily, bringing a hand up to his forehead and rubbing it through his hair. Turning to the last of His children standing before him, He looked straight at Michael. His eldest son was trying and failing to hide his quivering at the thought of what his Father might do now that he had returned and he was far from happy.

He crossed His arms as He slowly walked down to stand in from of him. Michael met his gaze, his blue gaze twitching away every few moments.

"Michael, have you anything to say for yourself?"

The archangel shook his head, biting at his lip in a nervous twitch he had had since he was a small fledgling.

"Then I will speak and you will listen"

His son nodded quickly.

"How many times have I told you not to fight with your brother, honestly, its just as it was when you two were children; fighting over this and that; that's my sword, its my apple. I do not know what has gotten into you two where you think you have to kill one another and honestly I do not care. You young man are grounded until further notice. You will go to your room, will not leave but to do your chores and your duties, and upon completion you will return to your room. Do I make myself clear?"

The angel nodded quickly, finding his feet very interesting at the moment. Chuck nodded one more time, waving a hand in His son's direction.

"Do as your told"

Dean and Sam watched in complete and utter shock as the so called prophet sent the four archangels running back to Heaven with their metaphorical tail between their legs, and that whole thing with Cas and Balthazar. Chuck smiled tiredly as he scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Kids, huh"

"Wait! what?"

Dean was confused, Sam was confused, everyone who did not know who 'Chuck' was was confused. The man sighed again, recrossing his arms over his chest once more.

"I would love to stand here and do this with you boys, I really would, however I have things I must attend to. The world will return to as it was within the week, and you will find everything slowly going back to normal soon."

He was gone before anyone could say anything.

* * *

Chuck knocked on the door lightly with a single knuckle. There was almost silent rustling on the other side of the door and he waited a moment until he pushed the door open and walked inside.

Flickering candle light lit a warm glow across the room.

Balthazar was leaning back against the pillows, next to him Castiel was hugging at the stuffed zebra Gabriel had given him when he had been a very small angel. Both of them looked up at Him with wide blue eyes when their bed dipped as He sat down on the edge.

"Are you still mad at us dad?"

Chuck smiled up at Balthazar, raising a hand to caress his cheek, rubbing the skin softly with his thumb.

"I was never mad at you little one, disappointed, upset, maybe, but I was not mad"

The young angel choked on a snort, "Could of had me fooled"

"It was your mouth Balt that made me do as I had, you have not had to mind it for a long time, however I will not stand for it"

His second youngest son nodded slowly, small hands playing at the edge of his blanket. Castiel choose that moment to make himself present in their conversation.

"Ah, yes, and my youngest son, I know you are wondering the same and my answer has not changed, I have missed you both dearly and cannot wait to see you once more."

He patted Balthazar's cheek and rubbed at Castiel's hand, "Now, I believe it is high time two certain little angels got to sleep, what say you?"

They both snuggled down in their blanket, unconsciously scooting into each other as they did so.

"We love you Dad"

He pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads, "And I you"

* * *

Raphael looked up when his door was pushed open. Father stopped in the door way to look at the cluttered mess that covered the tables and desks.

"Honestly Child, you need to pick up in here"

The healer ducked under at his Father's words, trying to fold onto himself. Chuck smiled gently at the archangel as he crossed the room rather easily despite the clutter. Raphael looked up at him when he sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry Dad"

He nodded, rubbing a hand over his child's fingers.

"I know you are Son, come here, come here"

Raphael leaned forward, and sighed contentedly as he felt his Father's arms wrap around him, slowly drawing him closer into His lap. Chuck rocked him, whispering soft words into his ear. He really hadn't meant to let things get so far out of hand; all he really did want was it to be over. He just wanted everyone to be happy again, to get along, to have his family back.

And then things had gone too far.

"Its alright little one, I would not have made you My Healer if you were not as passionate as I know you to be, you are forgiven, you are always forgiven."

He laid the archangel back into his pillows, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"Get some rest now, Daddy loves you"

Warm lips pressed against his forehead and Raphael smiled happily at the feeling.

* * *

Michael choked on a sob when he heard his door open. Looking up at the sound in alarm and trying to hide his emotions. One could not hide anything from Father though and there was hurried footsteps across the room as the man hurried to his side. Warm hands cradled his head gently, thumbs brushing away the tears as they fell.

"Michael, whatever is wrong child?"

The archangel sniffled hard, reaching up to wipe at his face. He pulled himself free fro his Father's hands and turned away from Him. Chuck's eyebrows hit his hairline at the action. Sitting on the side of the bed, he reached out and pulled his son back around by the gentle grip he took on his chin.

"And don't you dare lie to me"

He sniffled once more, "I'm sorry that I made you leave"

Chuck was shocked into silence for a moment, his face portraying his astonishment. Michael took his silence in the wrong way and tears glistened in his eyes once more. It was insane and embarrassing he knew that but he couldn't help it. Gentle calloused hands wiped away the tears. A stern voice filling the silent air.

"Don't you ever let me hear you say that again, do you understand me, neither you nor any of your siblings had anything to do with my leaving"

He cradled the back of the archangels head tenderly, "Can't a Father go on a small vacation?"

Michael smiled up at him, a watery smile, but something they could work with. Chuck returned it in kind as he bent forward to press his lips to his son's forehead.

"Now, I believe it is time for a certain warrior of Mine to go to sleep"

He pulled the blanket up to His eldest son's chin, well aware of the fact that he was technically an adult, they would all be small fledglings in his mind. Michael nodded as he snuggled down in his pillows even as a warm hand ran itself through his hair.

"Sleep well My Child, Father loves you"

* * *

After making His rounds to make sure that his children now under lock and key were sleeping as they should be whilst under punishment, he finally made his way to his Throne room to deal with his more troublesome wayward children. Upon opening the door he was pleased to see that his two children had not moved from their designated corners just as he said.

"What am I to do with you two?"

His voice was hard, stern, harsh as he crossed the room. Crossing his arms when he came to a stop right smack dab in between them both. He shook his head as he turned to make his way back to the chair only mere feet away. He sat down heavily, looking back up at his two sons for a long moment. Neither moved with the knowledge that their father was in the room and under the threat of what they knew was to come.

Enough was enough though and it was time to get down to business.

"Gabriel, come here"

His messenger twitched in his spot but did not move, His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Do not make me come get you child, you will not like what happens"

His youngest archangel twitched again, Lucifer even went so far as to disobey and turn to whisper at him that it was best not to try Him when he was already so angered. After a long moment the messenger angel turned from his spot in the corner and slowly trudged his way closer to his Dad. Chuck looked up at him sternly.

"Since you did as you were told, and we are ignoring that small episode, you may keep your pants this time. However if we have to do this once more you will find yourself bare over this throne, do I make myself clear?"

Gabriel nodded solemnly, "Yes Sir"

"Very good"

Even while saying this he was guiding the archangel over his lap. Gabriel squirmed, not daring to make a sound when he wasn't spoken to first.

"Gabriel, why are you being punished?"

"Because I snuck to earth without permission first"

He raised his hand high above his head, bringing it down sharply onto his sons behind.

"And?"

"And I lied to the pagans"

Another swat, and another. They rained down one after the other over his bottom. After a moment or two it started becoming painful. They both knew that his list of sins was a long one and they would be here all night if they had to go through the entire thing. By the time he finished pounding his message into his sons burning bottom, the young messenger was sobbing his little angel heart out.

Chuck lifted him up just as gently as he had pulled him down.

"Now you are to go to your room and get yourself ready for bed, Daddy will be there in a moment to tuck you in"

Gabriel nodded, still just as silent, wiping at his red cheeks with his hands. Chuck gently pulled his hands away from his face, enclosing them in his grasp.

"Good, now, give Daddy a hug"

Gabriel shoved himself forward, burying himself in his fathers chest. Chuck wrapped his arms around his baby boy, cradling the back of his head tenderly as he kissed him on the brow.

"Daddy loves you Gabe"

"I love you too"

One more kiss to his brow and he was turned in the direction of his room.

"Go, child"

He watched silently as Gabriel scurried out of the room, smiling faintly when he spotted the hand that reached back to rub at his burning bottom. Shaking his head fondly he turned his attention back towards his lone wayward son still standing in his corner. Sighing heavily he made his move to walk down to the angel in the corner. If there was one thing he hated it was having to punish his angels, his baby's.

"Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer, it started with you and now it is going to end with you"

His son gulped.

"Lucifer, come up here child"

The Morning Star visibly took a deep breath before silently turning and making his way up towards his Father. He knew he was about to get it way worse then Gabriel had, he had done so much more. God pointed at his Throne sternly.

"You, Mister, are over"

He sniffled already, wiping his nose on his flannel sleeve as he nodded and slowly began lowering himself over the Throne. A large gentle hand stopped him a second later.

"Bare, Lucifer, you know this"

"But Dad!"

His Father's stern gaze promised to make it much much worse then he was originally going to get it if he continued to argue about it. With a soft whine he slowly lowered his pants and lowered himself over the Throne. He knew what was coming, he knew it so well, and he was half tempted to begin sobbing despite the fact that no blows had even been made yet.

"I do believe we both know why you are being punished, would you agree"

He nodded slowly, dreading his sealed fate. There was silence but he knew all too well not to let the silence fool him. A moment later and he let out a howl of pain as a fine leather belt made its first of many marks on his pale behind. Again and Again with matching howls of pain every time it personified his Father's anger at his actions. Each smack quickly painted a red hew over his once pale behind and it was not long until he was a sobbing mess over his Father's throne.

After what must have been the twentieth smack with his Father's leather belt, there was a moment of peace and he thought that they were done. He was lifted off the throne, Father sat down, and pulled him back over his knee. Lucifer sobbed harder.

"Daaadd nohoho!"

"I am not happy Lucifer, not happy at all, one does not attempt to destroy my favored creation and get away easily"

He raised his hand above his head and brought it down with a loud smack. Lucifer shrieked and bucked, sobs taking control once more. His father landed another good twenty swats before he was finally satisfied. God silently helped him to his feet, reaching up and wiping away the tears with gentle fingers. He was vengeful, yes, but His love was unconditional.

"Come here, my boy, come here"

Lucifer flopped back into his fathers lap, burying his face in his shoulder and sobbing harder then ever. Chuck hushed him, rocking him slightly until his sobs calmed considerably. After a long few minutes his sobs had pretty much diminished to simpers. He mumbled in his Dad's shoulder but God could understand what he was saying.

"I'm sorry Daddy, please don' hate me!"

Chuck hushed him lightly, pressing a kiss to his temple, rocking him like one does a small distressed child.

"Shhhh, I know you are my Little Star, I know you are. I could never hate you, do not ever think that I could, I have never stopped loving you"

Lucifer nodded into his shoulder.

"Do you remember what I told your brother?"

Another nod.

"Then I do believe a certain Little Star of Mine should do the same"

Lucifer nodded again, reluctantly letting go of his Dad to stand up from his warm embrace. He didn't move more then that though, kicking at the floor with his foot shyly.

"Is there something you want to ask, My Son?"

Shyly, "Ca-can I sleep with you?"

Chuck smiled fondly, tenderly, and nodded his head.

"Of course, let me go tuck your brother in and I will be there in a moment"

Lucifer nodded and scurried off in the direction he knew all too well. Chuck watched him go before standing to make his way to his Messengers room. Gabriel was already in bed, staring at the door as if most likely waiting for him. He made his way across the room easily, despite popular belief his room had always been very tidy. He sat on the edge of the youngest archangels bed and looked down at him tenderly.

"Oh come here"

Gabriel sniffled and crawled out of his blankets and into his Dad's lap. Chuck wrapped him in a large warm embrace for a long time. Pressing kisses into his golden locks. Gabriel didn't say a word but he knew what he was thinking, and he pressed a tender kiss to his temple in response. He stood, lifting his archangel with him cause he's God and he can do that, and gently placed him back in his blankets, tucking them up to his chin.

"Sleep tight baby boy, Daddy loves you"

Gabriel smiled and snuggled into his pillows, his bottom may be sore but at least his family was back.

Chuck shut the door silently behind him, sure that all his naughty chastised children were all sleeping snuggly in their beds, he turned to head back to his own rooms. Lucifer was pretty much asleep under his blankets by the time he made it there, but he removed his robe and climbed in on the other side. Lucifer slowly slithered closer, hesitant, but He was having none of that, if the child insisted in sleeping with him he was going to get snuggles. Possibly tickles in the morning hours.

Lots and lots of tickles because he loved it when his child were happy.

Wrapping his arms around his Morning Star he pulled him the rest of the way across and wrapped him into his chest, snuggling him up under his chin. Lucifer hummed happily and nuzzled into his Father's warm strong chest. Chuck smiled at the movement and pressed a tender kiss to his crown.

"Sleep well Little Star, Daddy loves you too"

* * *

 **Not sure lol! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

A loud shriek filled the hall, spilling from the cracked door at the end of the hall. Inside was a young man, laying on the bed, face beet red, happy hysterical laughter spilling from his lips in currants. Above him was another, older and wiser, He was smiling at His son's red face. Lucifer should have known this would be his wake up in the morning, he should have known and had still decided he would risk it.

"DADDY! NOHOHO MORE!"

God chuckled, scratching at His Morning Star's ribs once more. Prodding at each bone and scratching lightly at the spaces in between each one. Lucifer screeched and twisted to one side. His Dad chuckled at his movement and he knew he would live to regret it rather quickly.

"Oh? Is My little baby boy still so ticklish?

Lucifer tried to nod only to shriek once again as his Dad buried His face in his side. Nibbling and kissing at every inch of sensitive skin He could reach. He took a deep breath and blew the largest raspberry into the sensitive skin, shaking His head as He did only adding to the tickles as He did.

"DAHAHAHADDY!"

"Yes Child?"

Before he could get anything out he had turned back around, but his Dad seemed to be waiting for him to do that for as soon as he did He buried His face into his tummy and blew another raspberry. Lucifer squealed loudly pushing at his Dad's head as best as he could. He smiled softly at His wayward son.

"Luci, I am warning you, stop pulling at my hair Child"

However, as He said this He had dug His fingers back into the angels sensitive lower tummy, digging in harshly making His son buck and shriek. Hands pulled sharply at His hair and He growled at it. With a simply wave of His hand, the angel underneath His wiggling fingers slowly changed forms, his face deaging slowly, his bright blue eyes flashing red, mixing with the blue as they had when he had actually been this young.

Underneath Him now wiggled a shrieking fledgling.

"Not Fair!"

Had he not just have been turned into all of the age of possible a seven year old once more, he would have glared. But seven had been a fun year for him and if his Dad wanted him to act his age then he would.

He chuckled tenderly, pulling the bottom of his top upwards revealing his small tummy. Lucifer squirmed as he tried to pull his hands up to protect himself but his Dad met him half way and lifted his small hands up to rest them beside his head. Shaking his head in a giggle fit whilst trying to free himself in an attempt he knew was futile.

"I'm gonna get you"

The smile that lit His face as His son broke out into mad giggles before He even did anything brightened all of Heaven. Lucifer tried to glare at his Daddy but fingers poked at his belly button.

"You don't scare me Little One, in fact, for trying to frighten your Father I think this calls for-"

His head rushed down, burying into his small pudgy tummy, and many a raspberry were blown. Lucifer absolutely lost it, squealing loudly before falling into loud happy cackles. He jumped up slightly every time his Daddy blew into his tummy. After a last raspberry Chuck finally pulled His face away only slightly. Giggles were still pouring from His son's lips.

"And I can't forget-"

He buried His face in his left side, munching and noming on his ribs and side. Lucifer shrieked and tried twisting around, but where ever he went his Daddy followed.

"And the other side!"

Lucifer squealed as He changed sides, tears of mirth finally falling down his cheeks at his semi hysterical laughter, God smiled tenderly at the tiny droplets, wiping them away gently with a thumb. He stopped His playful attack, wrapping His arms around the tiny child, and flipped them both over. Snuggling the blonde fledgling close to His chest. Rubbing a calming hand over the youths back slowly, while the remaining giggles slowly poured free. His tiny chest was heaving as he nuzzled up under his Daddy's chin.

Warm lips pressed into his forehead, tender and caring.

"I's sorry Daddy"

He chuckled lightly, a sound that made many angels in the area simple smile for no given reason, when Dad was happy everyone was happy.

"Your forgiven Little Star, you always had been"

This time when those warm lips pressed into his forehead, the Love was genuine and the Forgiveness was absolute.

"You always were"

* * *

 **I couldn't resist a fluffy piece with Luci and his Daddy!**


	3. Chapter 3

QUICK GUYS! I need help figuring out what to do next! I have set up a poll on my profile, please go check it out! I BEG YOU LOL! YOUR OPINION MATTERS TO ME SO MUCH! AND YOU HAVEN'T STEERED ME WRONG YET!

THANK YOU AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!


End file.
